Talk:Demos/@comment-80.140.157.8-20150221003925/@comment-80.140.170.216-20150221195408
Guys, it's even more interesting, here's the icing on the cake: I found a download link containing some of the demos that Carol removed shortly after from his homepage, if memory serves right. You guys know it better, did Carol host on his site demos that were just shortly available or rumored to be uploaded there for a short time? Because, after taking a closer look to the Japanese Super Kitiku Mario wiki page, I wanted to see if I can find these obscure, rare ROM's (I consider things like that a challenge :D) and look what I found: A media fire link. What's interesting about this is, that I'm to 99% sure that these are legit demo's of Carol, since the time where this has been uploaded was some time in 2010, according to what mediafire says in that link. Someone probably downloaded these supposedly demos from Carol (assuming they aren't another hoax made by someone else) before he deleted them from his page and uploaded pre-patched ROM's, which's link I happened to find. I guess you still know more about the whole background of Brutal Mario than me, so feel free to take a look at them yourself: http://www.mediafire.com/download/58bgyl3y3ijb0tl/KitikuMario.7z The file name matches the one mentioned on the Japanese wiki, and I doubt someone would upload it, intentionally making a hoax out of it just to wait several years until he has the chance to do it. As far as I know, nobody tried to impersonate Carol back then, but around 2012/2013. This archive here contains also the rumored cheap_demo (that was the one nobody knew about it being legit, a hoax or just a rumor, right?), so it would definitely help to clear up things a little bit. And that's still not all, I did my homework. :P I was looking more around and found a thread on some site from someone who probably uploaded the files. He also has some other stuff mentioned in his post, it's really old though (still using rapidsare links, which are already dead, obviously). Atleast, none of these outdated links contained any Brutal Mario-related material, if I remember correctly. Here's the thread I'm talking about: http://upaluppa.wikifoundry.com/page/Rare+SMW+Hacks Apparently, this guy is called Upaluppa and it's his/her blog. Might be worth a shot to contact that person directly, if he/she is still active there, or mentioned his/her e-mail somewhere. Was that helpful? That's just the stuff I found yesterday, so I can't say how big of a help this will be. All I want to know is if Brutal Mario is dead, or not... not by some ominous friends of Carol, but Carol himself, and with legit proof supporting, that it's actually the real Carol, and not an impersonator. What do you guys think about this whole thing? By the way, the wiki still says that Carol would be slowly working on this, but if I read correctly on Thirteen1335's message wall, that guy who claimed to be Carol turned out to be another scammer, so it might be a good idea to remove this official statement. I got in an argument with a user claiming that this was legit and stuff, commenting under Carol's Youtube channel, and to be honest, it was pissing me off seeing him spreading false information without even questioning the evidence - almost all idiots do that, blatantly believing everything they see/hear/read. >_> Correct me if I'm wrong about that though, would be glad if I understood it wrong... but I doubt it. - animeloverxX93